We continue to utilize this protocol to study patients with a variety of rare genetic disorders. Of particular interest in the past year have been studies of a new experimental therapy of nonketotic hyperglycinemia; a patient with pancreatitis complicating maple syrup urine disease; and several homocystinuric patients with a variety of complications.